Book of Memories
by jdcocoagirl
Summary: yusuke and botan looking back at how they were.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusyo, or the song "Love Story" by Katherine McPhee...

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my good and beautiful friend VJ.... Love ya sweetie.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**A.U. **

**Book of Memories**

A blue haired woman perches atop of her couch while holding a book, reminiscing about the past. Low music comes from her iPod dock, soothing all of her tense muscles. She is so deep in her thoughts that she jumps when she feels someone place their hands on her eyes but relaxes as she hears the voice say, "Guess who?" A smile tugs on her lips and she plays along.

"Brad Pitt," comes her enthusiastic reply.

He removes his hands, jumps over the couch and then crouches in front of her with a pout.

"That is not funny at all," she giggles and his frown just gets deeper and he says in a very childish voice, "Am I boring you now?"

She can't help but burst into fits of laughter, "Oh, Yusuke! You're the only guy I'm in love with."

A thousand mega watt smile appears on Yusuke's face and he captures her lips with his and he starts to deepen the kiss.

They pull apart when air becomes a necessity.

She smiles and says, "I think I should tease you more Yusuke."

He just rolls his eyes, scoops her up in his arms and sits himself on the couch while she is perched on his lap. He kisses the flesh that is exposed to him and says, "What are you looking at?"

She smiles and shows it to him.

He groaned, "Not that."

"Oh! Hush up," she retorts while she giggles like a teenage girl, "Oh, get the remote and raise the volume, I love this song."

Yusuke reaches for the remote and presses the button to make the sound a bit louder.

"Why do you like the song?"

"It kind of reminds me of us."

"So what's the title of the song?"

"A Love Story."

She starts singing with the song as it plays in the background and she is cut off by a chuckle.

She cocks her head towards him and he just smiles.

"Indulge me."

* * *

_I just moved to your neighborhood and I was waiting for my dad to take me to the house and show me around, while mom kept giving the movers instructions. You and your friends approached me by tapping the window and asked me to open it. _

_I did and you were all friendly and but I was too shy to talk to anyone. _

_You introduced yourself as Yusuke and your friends were Keiko and Kazuma._

_I meekly replied, "Hi and I'm Botan."_

_Little did I know your room window would be across from mine._

_We talked and exchanged little jokes and my spirit was lifted. _

_A week later I'm new at your school, and even though we were friends I was with another group of friends that I met on the first day. I became one of the hated girls because I was close to Kurama and Hiei. The girls hated me more for walking home with you. _

_When we reached elementary school we were best friends outside of school but we treated each other like strangers inside school._

_By Junior High School we accepted that we were friends inside school but we didn't admit it to anyone that we were best friends and we hung out in different places. _

_This was also the point when Kurama confessed his feelings for me, but I couldn't go out with him because I felt like my love for him was like for a brother._

_From then on we just became good friends and you started teasing me to go out with you, and you tried that every week. I keep denying you._

_Until one day, I guess you got bored with our little game, and you pursued other girls relentlessly and flirted with them. I didn't think I cared that much but for some reason, it still bugged me. _

_When you didn't show yourself to me or meet at a tennis court to play I got really pissed. I started looking for you and for some reason I turned to the last corner and there you were kissing Keiko and I felt really, really mad at you. I was staring and then you pulled away from her to say something and your eyes met mine. I bolted out of the hall and into the parking space to get my bike and pedal as far away as I could. You followed me and found me two hours later under the bridge where we promised that you would be my friend forever. I was really scared about why I felt that way and why I had ran. _

_A week later you kept your promise that you would be there for me. I know I was selfish that I kept you away from Keiko and eventually you broke up with her. _

_I felt miserable and it was like elementary school again where everyone hated me for that, but I knew you would stick by my side and stand up for me. I felt so little and heartless. _

_By the end of the month I got used to people hating me, and made them more jealous by spending a lot of time with you. People started to speculate that we were already going out but we weren't. _

_I knew some of the students knew that you came by the window and stayed overnight. We both brushed it off. Then you started asking me out again and this time I agreed and it started friendly and gradually got serious and we finally admitted this was not just a one-time thing but that it felt real for both of us. Then I think we shared our first kiss. I knew I loved you even before, and that was why I did not accept Kurama's feelings for me. And now here we are happy._

* * *

Yusuke smiles and kisses her on the lips and says, "I've loved you since I met you, and I was enraged that you chose to be friends with Kurama and Hiei and you chose to be my friend from afar."

"But it did not stay that long, and you are still my best friend. We both accepted that fact and showed that to all our schoolmates. The most important of all is now we are happily married."

"True," Yusuke kisses her on the lips and the kiss soon becomes more heated.

"I love you Yusuke, you'll always be my man."

"I love you more Botan, you are the queen of my heart."

Yusuke carries Botan to their room to consummate their love.

The End

* * *

Don't forget to review. Love reviews! :)


End file.
